english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Megan Hollingshead
Megan T.D. Hollingshead (born September 22, 1968 in New York) is an American actress and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Nurse Joy in Pokémon and Rangiku Matsumoto in Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003-2006) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Bleach (2011-2014) - Rangiku Matsumoto, Daughter (ep342), Emilou Apacci, Michel Fan D (ep311), Nemu Kurotsuchi, Tosen's Friend (ep290), Woman (ep317) *Boogiepop Phantom (2001-2002) - Akane Kojima, Misuzu Arito, Miyo Kisaragi (ep11), Rika (ep6), Tamura (ep2), Yoji's Mother (ep4), Additional Voices *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2019) - Shizune *Boys Be... (2006) - Sayaka Kanzaki *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Viletta Nu, Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Viletta Nu *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005-2006) - Gloria *DearS (2005-2006) - Neneko Izumi, Boy 1 (ep9) *Destiny of the Shrine Maiden (2006) - Izumi *Durarara!! (2011) - Brown-Haired Ganguro Girl, Mairu Orihara (ep8) *Ergo Proxy (2006) - Re-l Mayer *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Hilda, Ageha D, Flight Attendant (ep49), Schoolgirl B *Fafner (2005-2006) - Canon Memphis, Seri Tatekami, Additional Voices *Fate/stay night (2007) - Bedivere (ep24) *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015-2016) - Caster *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Teresa *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Nurse (ep11), Additional Voices *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Kiyohana, Mistress (ep3), Shinzo (ep13), Sister (ep1), Woman (ep16) *Girls Bravo (2005-2006) - Asuha Hare Nanaka (ep21), Ebi, Female Customer B (ep14), Maharu Sena Kanaka, Mamoru's Mother (ep15), Schoolmistress (ep12) *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Kasumi *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Yukiko Stevens *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Adiane *Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite (2005) - Food Dept. Maid (ep12), Maids (ep11), Medical Dept. Maid (ep10), Pedestrian B (ep9), Security Dept. Maid (ep10) *Hero Mask (2019) - Julia *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2006) - Coach (ep19), Judy *Kamichu! (2006) - Akane Hitotsubashi, School Girl (ep10), Woman (ep1) *Lucky☆Star (2009) - Gottoza sama (ep23) *Mars Daybreak (2005-2006) - Sala Sesa *Monster (2009-2010) - Anchorwoman (ep10), Eisler Memorial Nurse, Female Reporter (ep1), Receptionist (ep4), Richard's Ex-Wife, Teacher (ep5), Woman (ep5) *Naruto (2008) - Shizune *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2019) - Shizune, Beautiful Woman (ep127), Flashback Voice #5 (ep175), Hot Springs Girl (ep36), Komushi's Mother (ep319), Leaf Village Girl (ep281), Leaf Village Woman (ep220), Natsu Hyuga, News Reporter (ep10), Sari (ep31), Stone Ninja (ep190), Tamaki (ep121), Tonton, Waitress (ep129), Waterfall Ninja #3 (ep178), Woman B (eps418-419), Woman (ep427), Yoshino Nara *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Shizune, Brunette Parent (ep27), Tonton *Otogi Zoshi (2005) - Female Anchor, Weather Lady (ep16), Weather Reporter (ep14) *Paradise kiss (2006-2007) - Hamada *Paranoia Agent (2005) - Kayama (ep10), Additional Voices *Phoenix (2008) - Air Car (ep13) *Planetes (2006) - Sally Silverstone, Space Station Announcer (ep26) *Pokémon (1998-2000) - Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny *Pokémon: Advanced (2003-2004) - Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny *Pokémon: Johto League Champions (2001-2002) - Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny *Pokémon: Master Quest (2002-2003) - Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny *Pokémon: The Johto Journeys (2000-2001) - Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny *Sailor Moon (2014) - Akiko (ep6), Garoben (ep8), Hiromi Matsuno (ep21), Mikan Shiratori/Derella (ep7) *Saiyuki Reload (2005) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006) - Taiga (ep1) *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Samurai Deeper Kyo (2003-2004) - Antera, Kosuke Anayama *Seven of Seven (2004) - Miss Okada *Shaman King (2003) - Additional Voices *Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars (2005) - Setsuna Subaru, Midori Nakajima *Sonic X (2003) - Additional Voices *Stellvia (2005) - Female Controller (ep14), Female Student (ep18), Girlfriend (ep16), Nurse (ep17), Operator (ep15), Youko Kusanagi *Tenjho Tenge (2005-2006) - Chick, Maya & Shin's Mother (ep20) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) - Takako Nakanishi (ep26) *The Melody of Oblivion (2005) - Mira Kanaya *The Twelve Kingdoms (2005) - Kouya (Child) *To Heart (2007) - Lemmy Miyauchi, Additional Voices *Tokkō (2007) - Saya Shindo *When They Cry (2007-2008) - Mion Sonozaki, Shion Sonozaki *Yu-Gi-Oh! (2001-2002) - Mai Valentine 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns (2001) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Nemu Kurotsuchi, Rangiku Matsumoto *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Rangiku Matsumoto *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Benin, Rangiku Matsumoto *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Rangiku Matsumoto, Nemu Kurotsuchi *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re:surrection (2019) - Viletta Nu *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Hilda *Expelled From Paradise (2015) - Veronica Kulikova *Fate/stay night The Movie: Heaven's Feel I. presage flower (2018) - Caster *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Shizune, Tonton *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Shizune *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Shizune *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Shizune *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Ranke *Patlabor: The Movie (2006) - Shinobu Nagumo *Patlabor 2: the Movie (2006) - Shinobu Nagumo, Susan Rose *Pokémon Heroes The Movie (2003) - Annie *Pokémon Jirachi: Wish Maker (2004) - Diane *Pokémon The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back (1999) - Joy, Jenny *Pokémon The Movie 2000 (2000) - Additional Voices *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Shizune *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Kaede the Kunoichi, Shizune 'OVA - Dubbing' *Ghost Talker's Daydream (2005) - Misaki Saiki *Mirage of Blaze: Rebels of the River Edge (2005) - Dashi *Phantom: The Animation (2006) - Female Victim (ep1), Lizzie Garland, Zwei's Sister (ep1) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama - Dubbing' *Code Geass (2008) - Child (ep3), Villetta Nu 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Viletta Nu (ep5) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Neighbor No. Thirteen (2006) - Nozomi 'Movies' *The Conjuring (2013) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Brütal Legend (2009) - Battle Nuns *Dawngate (2014) - Mikella, Zeri *DreamWorks Megamind: Mega Team Unite (2010) - Roxanne Ritchi *DreamWorks Megamind: The Blue Defender (2010) - Roxanne Ritchi *DreamWorks Megamind: Ultimate Showdown (2010) - Roxanne Ritchi *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Lost Kingdoms II (2003) - Additional Voices *Quantum Theory (2010) - Filena, Maiden, Nyx *Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles (2007) - Ada Wong *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Kiki DeWynter *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Last Remnant (2008) - Additional Voices *Undead Knights (2009) - Sylvia *Untold Legends: Dark Kingdom (2006) - Zala *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Autarch Kayleth 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed (2014) - Shion Kasugai *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Nemu Kurotsuchi, Rin Tsubokura *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Rangiku Matsumoto *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Nemu Kurotsuchi *Bleach: The Blade of Fate (2007) - Nemu Kurotsuchi *Drakengard 3 (2014) - Five *Eternal Sonata (2007) - Viola *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Kylee, Newscaster *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Hilda, Kylee *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitant *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - NORA Member *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Female Custom Voice#9, Licca Kusunoki *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Shizune *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Kamatari, Shizune *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Shizune *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Shizune *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Dream Kunoichi, Shizune *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Shizune *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Shizune *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Shizune *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Shizune *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Shizune *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Shizune *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Shizune *Romancing SaGa (2005) - Sif *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Snake Charmer Yuu, Witch *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Makoto Sako, Old Woman, Woman *Soulcalibur IV (2008) - Ashlotte Maedel, Female Voice 3 *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Sheena Fujibayashi, Lilia *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Kaufman *Tenchu: Shadow Assassins (2009) - Ayame *Time Crisis 4 (2006) - Elizabeth Conway *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Additional Voices *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Edy Nelson *Valkyrie Profile (2000) - Lenneth Valkyrie, Lorenta *Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume (2009) - Lenneth Valkyrie *Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth (2006) - Lenneth Valkyrie *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) - Lenneth Valkyrie *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum (2004) - Mai Valentine Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (146) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (127) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2019. Category:American Voice Actors